Dužd
'Dužd '''is a Petronas City resident, a leader of skinheads who lives in the White/Blue Skyscraper. He is at the top of the skinheads' hierarchy, who rarely interacts with regular skinheads, but rather gives information and orders directly to Alan Five. Dužd moved to Petronas in early 2011 when the city started to emerge. He got a flat in the White/Blue Skyscraper and soon started his own skinheads clan, which he was at the top of. His lead of the skinheads' clan involve meeting Lorgo, Ronnie Timbly, Gogos, and the search for Tyher's Diamond. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Dužd was a man who always loved water and villages on shores. He moved to Petronas in March 2011 and got a flat in the White/Blue Skyscraper. He draw a famous painting named ''Spiders in Venice ''which was placed in The Gallery. The painting can frequently be found in the city. He soon started his own skinhead clan which was focused on finding the rare Tyher's Diamond. His best subordinate was Alan Five, who did most of the work for Dužd and skinheads in general. He also started working in 'Icerman's BDSM Club', and his price was 70 kunas. ''A Mafia Story In 2012, Lorgo wanted to ally himself with skinheads. He thus visited Dužd in his flat and offered partnership. Dužd saw no potential in allying himself with the Lorcione, as skinheads' main base of operation was in the newer city core, in the Slavujček-controlled territory. He refused Lorgo's offer. True Trainer Desperate Ronnie Timbly was leaving Petronas, but was offered to join skinheads by Dužd just outside the city. Legend of Tyher Alan Five reported to Dužd that Masker caught few more skinheads. This was driving Dužd mad. He decided he would eventually talk to Basilio Mancione about the superhero. He then asked Alan Five about Tyher's Diamond, which was seen in the city. Alan promised to break into the Blue Cash Bank and steal the diamond from Mile Transilvanijo. The next morning, Alan once again visited Dužd. He informed Dužd of the Diamond's absence in the vault, and said Ronnie Timbly would go ask Transilvanijo personally about the object. During another day, Dužd discussed the probability of finding the Diamond with Alan Five, as the object was still not found. Return of Gogos Gogos the rapper was brought forward to Dužd in his flat by Alan Five. Dužd had a plan to control the music industry and place subtle skinhead messages in Gogos' songs, and thus he needed the rapper. Gogos was now ordered to do so. A Hero Emerges! Sometimes later, Dužd and Alan Five were seen talking during the night in front of the White/Blue Skyscraper by Tomislav Jantol, a passer-by. They talked about Gogos and the missing Tyher's Diamond. Dužd was certain they would get the diamond and then insulted Tomislav. Skinhead for Life Alan Five came to report skinheads' news to Dužd. Gogos was singing about skinheads, and Alan confirmed that a spy exists on St. Jantol's Island. Dužd ordered him to get rid of the spy. He then told Alan that his nephew Fran Široki came to Petronas and that he has to join skinheads. Alan was supposed to meet with Fran near the Sewer Tower that day. Dužd was soon informed about Fran's unwillingness to join skinheads, and was furious. Trivia * His nephew Fran Široki once ate a sandwhich Dužd had made. Appearances * A Mafia Story * True Trainer (heard only) * Legend of Tyher * Return of Gogos * A Hero Emerges! * Skinhead for Life Category:Petronas Characters Category:Skinheads Category:Leaders Category:Prostitutes Category:Painters